Kick-Start Me
by FrauleinShannon
Summary: Klaine smut - repost from ages ago.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters (if any) and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warnings: Bareback, Watersports, Come Play, Bodily Fluids, Dirty Talking

**Kick-Start Me**

Blaine is whiney to say the least. Today hasn't been his best day and he's ready, waiting for the toilet seat to fall out of the sky and smash his head in like it did that one girl from that one show that he was never allowed to watch because of all of the sex, and death, and whatnot. What was that girl's name? George. That's right. She had a guy's name which just confused the ever loving shit out of a young Blaine Anderson. It must have been short for something a little more feminine. Anyway today has been _that_ day. Beginning with the vanishing act his hair gel pulled, which was the worst thing to happen to him ever because Blaine's hair is baby fine, and kinky, and curly, and all sorts of not okay unless it is shellacked to his scalp. With his hair gel being gone, and his hair free to do whatever it wants Blaine got his heart kick-started by everything his touched. He was like some kind of queer superhero that acquired the power to shock the piss out of him. The hair shit doesn't even begin to tackle the shit heap of a day he has had, but the more he thinks about it the angrier he gets, and Blaine can't afford to wreck his car with his most precious cargo inside of it. Sadly, said precious cargo is really starting to piss Blaine off as well.

"And I don't know why you wore that shirt with that bowtie and those floods. What happened to you this morning? I thought we were supposed to meet for coffee and go over the set list for regionals. Which by the way, we should be at Glee club right now and not skipping the last class we have today. Mercedes said that she was going to sing…," Kurt rambles.

Blaine's fists clench the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turn white. His teeth are grinding together causing his head and jaw to start aching. All Blaine wants is to go home, fuck some of his frustration into his tight ass boyfriend, take a pee, and eat some of the leftover Halloween candy that has been taunting him for the last week and a half. Maybe not in that order, but that's what Blaine wants to do.

"Kurt just shut the fuck up," Blaine grunts, pulling up to his empty house.

"I… what? You did not just use that kind of language with me, Blaine Anderson," Kurt squawks.

Blaine's frustration takes over and he leans over the center console and pulls Kurt into a bruising kiss, thrusting his tongue into Kurt's mouth and just tasting. Kurt quiets down, throwing all of his annoyance at Blaine's attitude into the kiss. Blaine's eyes slip closed and he reaches for Kurt, pulling him closer by the strap of his very stylish suspenders. Kurt rises up on his knees on the seat, leaning forward and placing both hands of either of Blaine's broad shoulders. He can feel the tension rolling off of Blaine in waves so he squeezes and rubs Blaine's shoulders as they kiss. Blaine whimpers, clamping his eyes shut tighter and clutching more firmly at Kurt's suspenders. His free hand wraps around Kurt's waist and he pulls him closer, down into a sitting position on his lap. Kurt grunts in protest at the steering wheel pressing into his back, reaching down the side of Blaine's seat and pulling the lever to drop the seat back. When the need to breathe makes Blaine dizzy he breaks the kiss, leaning his head back against his seat and suck air deep in his lungs.

"I'm going to be honest with you Kurt. I need you. I need to be inside of you, but I'm not going to be gentle. I need to fuck and use your hole. I just… you have to be okay with that. Please be okay with that," Blaine whines pathetically at his boyfriend.

Kurt's eyes darken and his lips pull into an impish grin. He leans forward, running his hands down the length of Blaine's torso and kisses Blaine soundly on the lips.

"I think I can handle that, stud,' Kurt says, kissing Blaine once more and then gracefully exiting the car from the driver's side door.

When did he open the door? Blaine rolls out of the car and stands there awkwardly, watching Kurt bend to retrieve the extra house key from underneath the welcome mat. That is so not a same place to hide a key, but Blaine's mother likes to drink and if it wasn't for that hidden key Bunny Anderson would sleep outside most nights.

Kurt slips into the house while Blaine gathers their school bags and makes the trek up the three stone stairs that lead to his stereotypical red front door. Welcome to suburbia. Closing the door behind him with an audible slam, Blaine drops his and Kurt's bags to the floor and throws his keys onto the end table by the door. Kurt's shoes are at the bottom of the stairs and when Blaine stands in front of them and looks up he can see articles of Kurt's clothing littering the stairs. Blaine picks up Kurt's shoes, following the trail and retrieving all of Kurt's clothes until he hits the final stair and Kurt's last piece of clothing, his boxers.

Blaine's mouth goes dry and his heart pounds wildly against his ribcage. His sexy minx of a boyfriend is naked in his upstairs. More specify, his room if the sliver of light from underneath his door is anything to go by. Pushing his door open, Blaine's knees shake at the sight in front of him.

Kurt's on his back, legs spread with three fingers slick and sliding inside of him. His head is thrown back and Blaine swears he can see Kurt's moans catching in his throat. Quickly and about as smoothly as a bull in a China shop, Blaine gets his clothes off. He counts this as a win because even though his laptop was knocked off of his desk and met the floor with the loudest crash he has ever heard, the screen stayed perfectly intact. Blaine hot steps it past his bed and to the door of his private bathroom. Fucking his boyfriend is going to be fantastic no matter what, but it would be more enjoyable if he didn't have to worry about pissing on him in the process.

Oh, that is a nice thought. Blaine's dick positively _throbs_ at the mere thought of pissing on or _inside_ of his boyfriend. A clipped whine pulls from Blaine's throat as he reaches down to squeeze around the base of his angry red cock. He's so turned on that the tip of his dick is beginning to turn purple.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" Kurt asks leisurely sliding four fingers in and out, in and out, in and out.

"I need to piss," Blaine says, hopping from one foot to the other.

"You're not going to be able to go in that state," Kurt says, staring pointedly at Blaine's erection.

Blaine weighs his options for a few good seconds before he's saying fuck it all and climbing onto the bed with Kurt. Blaine slides between Kurt's open legs, sucking kisses into his long, milky neck.

"Oh, baby. I'm going to use this hole. I'm going to fuck it full of my come and piss. You're going to be so full of me that your little belly is going to puff up because of it," Blaine whispers hotly into Kurt's ear.

Kurt's high pitched whine brings Blaine out of his sexual daze and he groans in embarrassment because of his mouth.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbles, kissing down the center of Kurt's throat.

"Yes, use my fuck hole. Fill me up, baby. Fill my dirty little hole up with your come and piss," Kurt cries, fucking himself down on his fingers.

Kurt's eyes roll when the slippery tip of his erection catches on Blaine's bellybutton, smearing his pre-come all over Blaine. Blaine's hand joins Kurt's; slipping his index finger inside of Kurt alongside Kurt's thrusting digits.

"Please, Blaine," Kurt begs, stopping his thrusting and letting his fingers slip free.

Blaine slicks his erection with the abandoned lube and eases his way inside of Kurt's heat. Kurt gasps, lifting his hips to meet Blaine's as Blaine begins to thrust. Kurt babbles incoherently, scratching his sticky fingers up and down Blaine's arms.

This is insanity. Blaine's never felt like this. The burning in his stomach has never been this prominent. He can't tell if it is his need to come or his need to piss that makes it burn like this, but he doesn't care. He just prays that it will never stop because if this is what burning alive feels like Blaine's okay with that.

His erection brushes over Kurt's prostate and Kurt wails, raising the upper half of his body until his arms are wrapped around Blaine's neck and he's practically sitting in Blaine's lap. In Blaine's most graceful move yet, he manages to free both of his legs from beneath him and sit on the edge of the bed, Kurt bouncing and moaning in his lap. From this angle he can rub over Kurt's prostate on every thrust in and every drag out.

Kurt squeezes around Blaine, scratching his nails over Blaine's shoulder and down his chest as he rides him. The squeeze of Kurt around him, the bite of Kurt's nails over his nipples, and the sound of Kurt's little bubble butt slapping against his thighs all comes rushing at Blaine at once. His balls draw up painfully and his teeth grind as he shoots rope after rope of come into Kurt's willing body. Kurt rides Blaine through his orgasm, wiggling his ass when Blaine's hand on his hip tries to hold him still.

"Relax, Blaine. We're not finished yet," Kurt says, slowing down the rise and fall of his slick hole over Blaine's cock.

Blaine falls back onto the bed and relaxes, breathing through his nose. The tension in his legs dissipates and his mouth pulls into a soft smile. Kurt continues to bounce gently in Blaine's lap almost as if he is trying to coax Blaine into giving him more. Whatever Kurt is doing to him works. Blaine's breath hitches and releases with a sigh as his bladder begins to empty.

Kurt stiffens above him, clenching and unclenching around Blaine's cock as jet after jet of piss fills him. He whines long and high, reaching down to tug his cock. Once, twice his hand runs from base to tip and his come splashes across Blaine's stomach, pooling in his bellybutton. Slowly Kurt rises from Blaine, clenching himself tightly. He straddles Blaine's torso backwards and shimmies up until his ass is right over Blaine's chest and he lets go. Blaine's come and piss trickles out of Kurt, running down his balls and falling with a splat, splat, splat against Blaine's chest.

Blaine's eyes roll and his dick jumps in interest. If this is the way he's going to die then Lord, take him now. He lies quietly, listening to and feeling Kurt pushing everything he left inside of him out onto his chest. When Kurt is empty, he slides down the bed until he's kneeling on the floor. Blaine's about to crack his eyes open when he feels it. Kurt's tongue runs around the edge of Blaine's sticky bellybutton, dipping inside to taste his own come. When Kurt deems the taste of him acceptable he seals his lips around Blaine's bellybutton and sucks his come out, licking Blaine clean once all of the come is gone.

"Jesus Kurt, you're going to fucking kill me," Blaine says, carding his fingers through Kurt's hair and pulling him up until their lips meet.

Blaine thrusts his tongue into Kurt's mouth, tasting Kurt on his own tongue. Kurt falls flat on top of Blaine, sliding in the mess of come and piss on Blaine's chest. They kiss messily for a few more moments before they break apart.

"Did that make you feel better?" Kurt asks, rolling off of Blaine and snuggling up to his side.

"Oh, yes. I feel much better now, Dr. Hummel," Blaine replies.

"Ooooh, roleplaying! I think I'd like that. Are you going to be my naughty nurse?" Kurt says excitedly, hopping to his knees and making the bed bounce a little bit.

Blaine cock begins to swell painfully fast after coming his brains out, but he's a teenager and he'll get over it. Plus his crazy sexy boyfriend is already rummaging through his closet naked looking for something that could be used as hospital scrubs. Today may not have been Blaine's day, but it sure as hell is turning out to be his night.

**Thank you for reading. Please review. This fic did not get passed to a beta and is being posted with all of my very own mistakes.**


End file.
